Deliver Me
by Willow the Wisp1
Summary: A POV songfic.


I own neither the Gundams, nor the song.  
  
  
'Only a few more moments and I'll be able to find a spot for the night.' Trowa thought to   
himself. A mellow song from before colony times started on the radio, 'Seems appropriate for   
the weather.' As the opening strands reverberated through the cabin of the truck he was using   
to haul Heavyarms his next target, thunder and lightning danced across the sky.  
  
He had heard the song before, but had never really paid that much attention to it. This time he   
found himself thinking. 'I know this song was written so long ago, but I can't help it, it is   
like it was written for me.'  
  
{Deliver me, out of my sadness;  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me;  
Deliver me, strength from inside me.}  
  
The melodious soprano voice filled the cabin with the first verse, so did his memories. All   
his life he'd been around war, never knowing a family outside the mercenaries that found him.   
He'd dealt with the pain by pushing away his emotions, and the sky started to cry the unshed   
tears from him at that moment.  
  
He had only one friend in his childhood, and she betrayed him. 'Just another reason to push it   
away. I can't hurt if no one gets close.'  
  
{All of my life, I've been hiding;  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you;  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.}  
  
But somehow, recently, someone else had gotten through his well built barriers. True kindness   
shown with no pretense, and no expectations. A rare soul in a brutal world. He started to think   
about maybe that this person was one who could teach him how to trust again. 'Maybe this is a   
nudge from the great one that everything will be all right and I should act like I'm 15, not 30.'  
  
{Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.}  
  
His mind wandered to more recent times, to the first meeting between them Instant trust towards   
him, no one has ever shown that to him. Genuine smiles and extended friendship, it was enough   
to make him yearn for more. Trowa felt at ease around them, and had found himself laughing for   
the first time in many years.  
  
{All of my life, I was in hiding;  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you;  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.}  
  
'I want to feel again, but can you help me? Just being around you stirs my emotions I had   
shoved down into the recesses of my being. Will you be the one to show me how to live again?'  
  
{Deliver me.  
Deliver me.  
Oh deliver me.}  
  
The rain stopped, but the thunder continued softly, and Trowa found himself smiling at the   
memories. Just a few months ago he would have stared incredulously at you had you told him he   
would be doing so.  
  
He pulled his truck into a parking lot, planning on spending the night there. Out of the corner   
of his eye he thought he saw his friend; but when he looked back he didn't see anyone there.   
'Only wishful thinking. And I know from experience that wishes don't come true. At least   
for me.'  
  
{All of my life, I was in hiding;  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you;  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.}  
  
With a sigh he parked the truck and climbed out to make sure everything was okay before getting   
something to eat. In the distance he heard small footsteps running towards him. 'Probably some   
girl meeting her lover.' But the footsteps kept coming closer, and something inside him told   
him to wait a bit.  
  
The runner stopped behind him, panting from the exertion of sprinting across the huge lot.   
"Trowa, it is you. I take it we're on the same mission at New Edward's."  
  
Trowa still had his back to Quatre so he couldn't see the smile on his face when he answered, "I   
can do this by myself."  
  
Trowa heard defiance and yet friendship and camaraderie in the reply of "I can do this myself   
too, but two are better than one."  
  
{Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.  
Won't you deliver me.}  
  
What do you think? It's my first songfic, so tell me the truth. 


End file.
